


Those Three Words.

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Shake It Off reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas + Dean + Domesticity. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words.

**Author's Note:**

> I, I just don't even know.

It's been four months since I fell for the last time. I am human, indefinitely.

  
That night had been one of the best and worst nights of my life, I lost my grace for the final time but in doing so cured Dean of the Mark. He was angry at first telling me he was not worth it, screaming that I didn't need to do that for him. Reprimanding me for not following through on my promise to kill him. I told him he would have done the same for me or for Sam. He stopped in his tracks nodding in agreement. That night he told me once again that he needed me and this time we both knew what it meant.

* * *

  
It's too early for me to be awake. I look around the room and see nothing but the dim light of a lamp and the faded light from the alarm clock reading 6:28 AM. I want to go back to sleep but I simply can't it's cold, empty. I haven't had a good night sleep since falling, nightmares and bodily functions are not easy to grow accustomed to. The bed is missing something, someone. Dean must be up already. I begin to get up because this point there's no use fall asleep again. I grabbed the "dead man's robe" as Dean likes to call it and walk out of the room. I look at the mirror in the bathroom before heading towards the kitchen, my hair is a mess, I may actually need a hair cut more than Sam does. I hear the faint noises of music playing. When I get to the kitchen I was start to smile from ear to ear, what I see is… Dean swaying his hips and singing to a Taylor Swift song (Shake It Off to be exact) as he cooks breakfast, the bacon sizzling on the stove. He is holding the spatula as what I presume to be a microphone, it is rather adorable. He doesn't notice me there that is until I start laughing.  
  
" _To the fella over there with the hella good ha_ -hi- hey Cas"  
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?"  
  
"No, I couldn't fall back asleep. Where's Sam?"  
  
"He's out running, the damn health nut."  
  
"Oh, by the way I rather did enjoy your performance just now."  
  
"Shut your face."  
  
The blush that creeped over Dean's face as he turned back to the stove was astonishing, the deep red making every freckle in the area more defined and beautiful. I walked over to him and placed my hands over his hips, burying my head in his neck.  
  
"If I burn the bacon it's your fault Cas."  
  
I pull away and raise my hands in mock surrender as he looks back at me. I place a chaste kiss against his cheek, he smiles.   
  
"By all means continue."  
  
He laughs then, and I realize we have happiness, domesticity. Sam, Dean, and I are a family and there is no apocalypse waiting to ruin it. Dean and I are happy even if we haven't said those words yet, and I do not mind one bit. In fact, I don't know if we will ever have the necessity to say those three words. We have been through much Dean and I, and those words would be an understatement to how we feel for one another but for now it's simple.  
  
"I need you Dean."  
  
"I need you too, Cas." 


End file.
